1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a shielded chamber which includes a display arrangement, including a monitor for displaying information generated by a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If conventional cathode ray monitors are operated inside a shielded chamber, which is equipped for high-frequency shielding for conducting, for example, high-frequency measurements, such conventional monitors significantly interfere with the measurements being undertaken due to noise produced by the operation of the monitors. Conversely, the operation of such conventional monitors can be affected by the magnetic or electromagnetic fields which may be present in the shielded chamber, unless specific shielding measures are undertaken with regard to the monitor.
Such mutually disruptive influences have heretofore prevented the use of cathode ray monitors within the actual measurement environment of magnetic resonance systems or biomagnetic measurement systems. Particularly, in magnetic resonance system, which generate strong static and dynamic magnetic fields, a pronounced noise effect on such monitors occurs. If such systems are controlled using cathode ray monitors which display graphic user interface images, the operation of the system must ensue from a console disposed outside of the shielded room or chamber in which the measurement takes place.
For theses reasons, if a display has been included within the region in which a measurement takes place in diagnostic magnetic resonance systems, such displays have been plasma or liquid crystal displays. Plasma displays are not capable of providing the user with the same amount of information as a cathode ray display. Plasma displays are driven by a separate processor, and require specific software. The resolution and the color reproduction of plasma displays also fall far short of the resolution which can be achieved in a cathode ray monitor. Liquid crystal displays have a limited resolution and bandwidth and a limited viewing angle.